Johanna
Johanna is an original character in the Chaos RP, owned by Armorchompy. Backstory Johanna is one of the three generals of the empire of Rethal. When she was younger, however, she was carefree, and her career in the military was proceeding rather slowly, while her brother was a child prodigy, already General despite being 30 something, which is a baby by Rethalian standards, (since they have discovered a way to prolong life by about 200 years, and look around 20 for most of it) due to his ability in manipulating poison, and his tactical genius. Around that time Johanna, who was much lower in the ranks, fell in love with a man, and started dating him. And once she started trusting this boyfriend, he used her to get close to his brother and assassinate him with poison, the same thing his own powers wielded, ironically. Since then, Johanna has always tried to be the best in her field, because she knows her brother would have done better anyway. While she does blame herself, she's made a weird mental block, she considers herself a completely different person, and hates the past Johanna. In the Chaos RP, Johanna has fought briefly against Flescheet, but mostly, has gone on a series of adventures with the Mercenary Rogue Comet, who went insane in one of them, and tried to kill her, permanently injuring her shoulder. After that, she was rescued by a young girl called Rymden, bringing her to the city, where she was (mostly) forgiven. After a few months of apathy, she partecipated in a quest to prevent Invader Zim from destroying the planet, but misjudged the power of a needle, getting killed by it while trying to seal off its power, after unlocking it to defeat Zim. However, due to the power within it, she didn't quite die, instead being sent in a state between life and death, where her body doesn't decompose, and mercury flows within it instead of blood. She's currently experiencing an odd adventure within a series of alternate dimensions she reached via this state. Personality Johanna is a tough, pragmatic person, who's not afraid of much. She puts her loyalty to the Empire of Rethal and that to its Emperor above anything else. She isn't afraid of steeping below what she would consider honorable if ordered to her. Without such a guidance, she's not as aggressive, but tends to be snarky and unfriendly, though more honorable. She enjoys putting mayonnaise on food, and her favorite color is blue. Powers, Weapons, Abilities and Fighting Style Everyone in Rethal, Johanna included, was under the effects of the Elixir, a medicine that allows them to live around 300 years, and gives them slightly superhuman stats, including regeneration. However, people over 70 who no longer take Elixir for a few months will die. Johanna's old Projection was Seven Nation Army, a set of metal-based summons. She could use only one at a time, with the exception of Gold, Silver and Bronze, who were a trio. * Copper: A small, circular drone with shields on its sides. Though durable and gifted with surprising lifting strength, Copper had no fighting abilities, but great eyesight, often being used as a scout by Johanna, or for other utility purposes, * Iron: A huge axe, with the ability to reshape its blade to subtly favor Johanna when fighting. * Lead: A giant robot, gifted with incredible brute strength. * Gold, Silver and Bronze: A trio of cherubs armed with bows. Bronze was the most durable and often stayed in front, acting as protection for the other two, Silver was the fastest, and Gold imbued its arrows with electricity, giving them far stronger properties. * Platinum: An adult angel, equipped with a triple-bladed bow. Incredibly powerful, but had somewhat of a personality of its own, never disobeying Johanna, but often doing things his way. * Mercury: A wave of poisonous mercury, incredibly powerful. Johanna was however scared of it, and rarely used it. They were made by a special metal, which shared multiple properties with the one used for Needles. This gave her the power to "unlock" them, using their power as a weapon. This unfortunately led to her death. Within the death realm, Johanna lost Seven Nation Army, in exchange for Genesis, a short, kid-like entity wearing a fox mask, who's invisible and intangible to everyone but her. Genesis isn't able to fight, but Johanna has used her as a scout before. Genesis is indipendent to Johanna, though friendly towards her, and acts as a guide through the death realm, where she has to collect seven trumpets, that give Johanna special powers. # Allows Johanna to lift any liquid telekinetically, and carry as much as she can lift with it. It cannot be shaped into anything, and it's as heavy to her and cumbersome as it would be if she were lifting it. It's hard-coded not to affect blood or other bodily fluids. # Manipulates heat, having it surge from Johanna's body into anything she touches. That something won't suffer the effects of the heat, but anything it touches next will. # With a recharge time of 70 minutes, if anyone buries a tooth underground, a clay version of that one person will sprout from it, wielding whatever weapon that someone had in mind. # ? # ? # ? # ? Johanna is an incredibly smart person, as befitting of one of the three Generals of Rethal. She's pragmatic, and though great at making strategies up on the spot, she's best when given time to plan and prepare traps for her opponents. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but not incredibly so. Trivia * Johanna's theme is Seven Nation Army. Category:Characters Category:Transmutation Category:Weapon Mastery Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Armorchompy Category:Non-Corporeality Category:Heat Manipulation Category:Water Manipulation Category:Metal Manipulation Category:Summoning